


Dangerous Relationships —— By SHEEP

by WITH83LINE



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITH83LINE/pseuds/WITH83LINE





	Dangerous Relationships —— By SHEEP

入了夜，朴正洙待在全然陌生的房间里，被陌生的信息素刺激，他有些不安地拽了拽身下绣着金线的深红色喜被。  
因为婚期很靠近他的发情期，而且他这个月并没有打抑制剂。  
今天加上酒精的作用，他的信息素已经开始不受控制了。  
丝丝缕缕桃子的甜香蔓延开来，夹杂着乌龙茶有点苦涩的味道，闻起来格外让人放松。  
他的味道很好闻，可以说单是信息素味道，就很吸引Alpha和Beta了。  
其实Omega平日信息素味道散出来很正常，但他平时都贴着抑制贴，不让信息素的味道散出来，所以很多人都觉得他挺奇怪的。  
他不愿意随便谁都可以闻到他信息素的味道，所以可能除了他自己和父母，应该没有人再闻到过了。  
他第一次没有负担的任由天性让信息素散发出来，想到这里，忍不住转了转无名指上多出来的戒指。  
今天，是他的新婚夜啊。  
他想着，嫁给了他喜欢的人，他可以安心的，把自己交给他吧，毫无保留的。  
乌龙白桃的味道越来越浓郁，喉咙有些发干，朴正洙忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。温度不断腾升，下身也开始分泌湿润液体。  
第一次不被遏制的发情期，来势汹汹。  
“咔哒。”金希澈打开门，就闻到了不断外涌的白桃味，是谁的，显而易见。他清楚地感觉到自己有些躁动，在这甜美的信息素的影响下。  
他扯开领带，垂着眼解开袖口往里走进去，就看见坐在床边的，俨然已经像成熟了的蜜桃一样可口又诱人的Omega。  
大概是因为发情期的缘故，英俊的脸庞显得越发明媚。感觉到他的存在，仰头看他，平时会说话的清澈眼睛已经蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，一副泫然欲泣的样子。  
如果说刚才他只是因为信息素的影响而燥热，那现在这副香艳的场景，则直接让他兴奋起来了，信息素被刺激一般的争先恐后的往外涌。  
他已经起了兴致，本能让他现在就想狠狠地占有和标记这个乌龙白桃味的Omega。但他只是分不清神色地看着，仿佛在审视着什么商品。  
朴正洙感觉到眼前人的目光一寸一寸的从他的脸往下扫，锁骨，腰腹到被湿润液体浸湿的布料处隐隐透出的暧昧的红色。  
玫瑰红酒味的信息素像是跟随视线一样的游走，对现在敏感的Omega来说无疑是难以忍受的刺激，他感觉下身又湿了几分，朴正洙难耐地发出细小的呻吟声。  
有点委屈的看着他的Alpha，像在控诉为什么不帮他？  
听到他的呻吟声，金希澈走到他面前，轻轻地抬起他的脸，指尖轻柔地摩挲几下，俯身贴着朴正洙的额头发出喟叹：“我们正洙真好看呐～”  
“可是，不也只是个发情期就管不住自己欲望的浪货。”  
金希澈毫不留情地甩开刚刚还用指尖轻柔描绘的脸，像摸了什么脏东西一样，靠在墙边慢条斯理地抽出外套领口里丝巾，细细地擦拭自己异常干净的手。  
朴正洙像被已经在火上烙得滚烫的铁，突然被人当头泼下冰水：“我不是…”  
“哈？不是什么？不是浪货？”金希澈像听到什么笑话一样，嗤笑出声：“没人在，都湿成那样，真是不知羞耻。”  
朴正洙本因为情欲染上红晕的脸被羞辱的更红了几分，他突然没有了任何想要解释之前误会的欲望。  
他今天结婚，拥有了自己的Alpha伴侣。  
他为什么还要打抑制剂来控制作为Omega根本无法自控的发情期？  
委屈涌上来，眼眶泛起涩意。  
他顶着越来越凶猛的发情期浪潮，深吸一口气开口：“你有抑制剂的吧。给我一支。”  
简单的两句话，却废了他很大的精力，努力分出了些神志压下再次开始蠢蠢欲动的生理欲望，又开口：“明天还给你，顺便请你现在，滚出去。”  
不愿意标记他的话，就算了，他还想给自己留点自尊。  
像是被他的反应刺激了一样，本来靠在墙边的金希澈松了松领口的扣子，慢慢地走过来，开口依旧一样的扎人：“怎么～，被揭穿了就开始故作清高了？这可是我的新婚夜，正洙想让我滚到哪里去～嗯？”  
“我管你滚到哪去。”朴正洙的额头上已经渗出细密的汗珠，手不受控制地想往那些瘙痒的秘境探去，却依旧硬着口气不愿意低头。  
金希澈神色骤然冷下来，Alpha天生的控制欲，让他讨厌他的反抗。更不要说，这个明明已经被发情期折磨喘不过气来的Omega却依旧在他面前死不退让，金希澈没有由来的火大。  
“那就滚上床吧吧，就当我花钱，招了个妓。”金希澈把平日里控制住浓度的信息素全面释放，如愿地看着床上的人发出呻吟。  
酒味一下子浓了起来，Alpha的信息素变得尖锐富有侵略性，强硬地用Alpha的优势天赋全面压制Omega的信息素，朴正洙被干扰的理智全崩。  
他好想要。  
衣服被粗暴地扯开，白皙的肌肤暴露在微冷的空气中，明明没有被抚慰，胸前两点嫣红却翘挺挺地立着。  
前端也硬得厉害，铃口颤巍巍地吐出一些半透明的前列腺液，朴正洙喘息着想抚慰自己已经忍受不了的欲望。手却被抓住摁在头顶，他无助地弓起腰。  
“你看你的身体多诚实～，就是欠操。”  
从未被触碰过的后穴，被修长的手指毫不怜惜地探进去。前列腺被狠狠地摩擦过，一根手指，两根，三根…，身后的手指没有留情的增加，快速地抽插着。  
“呜…你轻一点，啊…”朴正洙呜咽出声，前端都没被刺激，仅仅被手指抽插，他就高潮了。  
白桃的甜香泛滥成灾，金希澈感觉自己像一头扎进了桃林，里面住着桃妖，妩媚动人。  
星星点点的白落在泛着粉红的胸膛上，腰腹间，看得金希澈目光越来越深，理智简直像是被浇了油的干草堆，被一把火烧了个干净。  
抽出手，取下婚戒随手扔掉，金希澈勾勾唇，讽刺地看着眼眶都红掉了的朴正洙：“真脏。”  
欲望明明炽烈，说出的话却冰冷又伤人。  
短暂的高潮一点都没缓解情欲，Alpha的信息素就是高效的催情剂，让发情期带来的滔天的欲望疯狂反扑，空虚感越来越强烈，他迫切的需要被填满。  
想要被贯穿，朴正洙眼神迷离，语调软绵绵地乞求着：“我想要……我好难受……插进来…求你……呜…”  
哪里还有什么理智，他已经要疯掉了。  
金希澈连穿在身上已经松松垮垮的上衣也懒得解了，快速地扯出皮带把欲望勃发到几乎要炸掉的性器释放出来，急不可耐地挺身进入那个粉嫩的开开合合的想要被他玩坏的地方。  
“啊……好舒服……呜呜……希澈……嗯……那里……，希澈……重一点……呜…啊呜……”  
朴正洙的身体绷直，抓着床单的手指用力的指尖都泛白。金希澈根本不管他是不是初次，不等他适应，顶得狠厉。  
“都那么湿了，是不是想到要被操了，你就兴奋的要高潮了？”  
“这么浪，我一个人喂的饱你吗？呵～”  
他又不是什么正人君子，反正都嫁给他了，夫妻义务何乐而不为。   
像他刚说的，花点钱，招个妓。  
就当牺牲点商业联姻所需要的利益，换个不管是脸蛋还是身体都是极品还浪的Omega尝尝，倒也挺新鲜的。  
当他的伴侣，想都别想。  
本来他金希澈就算要娶，也不应该娶的是你朴正洙。娶他，是因为父母想要个孩子。  
眼睁睁看着所爱嫁给别人，也是因为父母对Beta低生育力的意见。  
所以你以为，我们中间隔着什么？  
这辈子，都别想他对Omega产生什么好感，不过是个生育工具罢了。  
床伴还差不多，不过他也没打算碰他第二次。   
突然感觉有些可惜，因为操他的感觉实在是太美妙了，味道好闻的他都想陷进去了。  
金希澈边挺腰，认真欣赏着Omega在他身下完全盛放的美景，边不带什么感情地想。  
明明情欲布满俊秀的脸，身体滚烫的像烈火，心肠却冷硬，如同捂不热的寒冰。  
就当一夜情嘛，那总要玩得尽兴。  
被肉棒抽插着，生殖腔的软肉被用力顶开，又收缩，不适感很快就被快感淹没了。  
“啊…”朴正洙被刺激的叫出了声，爽得眼尾都透着绯红：“好舒服……再…再快一点……”  
“真是不知矜持，被喂饱了就开始得寸进尺。”  
金希澈感觉自己的巨物被细密的软肉一层层包裹，吸吮的他头皮发麻，几乎要压抑不住自己的喘息。忍不住按着那手感很好的腰用力往下压，插得愈狠愈深，顶进温暖湿润的深处。  
看着鲜艳红润的嫩肉被他插的进进出出，金希澈获得了心理上和生理上的双层快感。  
整个房间香的熏人，浓烈的玫瑰味和清雅的乌龙白桃交织在一起，格外和谐。  
金希澈根本就没有怜香惜玉的打算，随着性子顶的又快又凶，低头含住朴正洙胸前的乳珠，还坏心眼的用牙齿磨着那脆弱的部位。  
听着身下的人吃痛地闷哼出声，心里升起难以言喻的征服感，动作越发用力，仿佛要弄坏他。  
朴正洙在欲海里沉沉浮浮，感觉自己像个找不到浮木的溺水者，只能随着浪潮起伏。  
他抬起无力的手，想搭在在他身上掠夺征伐的人肩上，想找到可以依附的东西。  
却被粗暴地翻了个身，跪在床上，任粗大的性器再次顶入。力度大的他几乎要向前栽去，摩擦带来的尖锐痛楚让他想逃离，手腕却被扯着，牢牢地钳制着。  
白皙的身体布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，不知道的，都可能以为是被家暴了。  
但现在又有什么区别呢，以臣服的姿态，跪在他身下，承受他没有感情的宣泄。  
已经有点肿的乳珠被用力地揉捏着，生殖腔收缩又被硬顶开，朴正洙疼的眼泪止不住落下，抽着气求饶：“我不要了……你慢一点……呜…呜呜……我…好疼……真的……好痛……”  
“怎么，自己爽完了就算了？”金希澈抓住他的头发半强迫的让他抬起头，凑到他耳边喘着粗气说：“我可还没爽够，你惹的火，要负责到底啊～”说罢，又是一个直接顶开生殖腔口的深插。  
又不是爱人，有什么好疼惜的。  
金希澈感受着被软肉包裹着的顶端，舒服得他想直接射出来，忍不住低声感叹：“你真是，太棒了～”  
朴正洙被反复换着花样折腾，眼神都失了焦，嗓子因为长时间的哽咽变得沙哑。  
身体却仍然因为Omega的天性，反复地涌起快感，不断地高潮。他到后面只会哭着断断续续地喊金希澈的名字。   
金希澈的精力浪了个干净，终于魇足。  
抵着生殖腔深处的软肉一阵快速地顶弄，膨胀的结卡进腔口，把滚烫的欲望全部射进Omega紧致柔软的生殖腔内。  
拨开朴正洙颈侧被汗浸湿的头发，露出还散发着甜美气味的腺体。薄唇覆上去，咬破薄薄的一层皮肤，玫瑰味的信息素找到了入口，疯狂地往里涌入。  
陌生而极具侵略性的信息素，像玫瑰的尖刺一样深深地扎进朴正洙的血液里。从未有过的痛楚，让朴正洙整个人都蜷缩了起来，沁出一层的冷汗。  
真的好痛，好痛，他不喜欢他，但他还是愿意标记他的。  
朴正洙下颚线绷得僵直，眼泪又冒出来了。告诉自己忍过这一阵的疼痛，到底标记完成了就好了。  
烙上永久标记的Omega会在标记完成后快速适应他的Alpha的信息素，并且Alpha的信息素会立刻对Omega进行安抚。  
就像他们两个，过了这一阵，就会好的。  
但是，对他标记只持续了两三分钟左右，金希澈就撑起身子坐了起来。  
深入骨髓的疼痛丝毫没有缓解，反而越来越刺痛。  
他有点错愕，没有反应过来到底是哪里出了问题。抬眼迷茫地看着披着衬衫往洗手间走的金希澈，像是感觉到他的目光。  
金希澈转过头看他，眼里已经不带什么情欲了，挑了挑眉淡淡地问：“怎么，很痛吗？”  
面前的人漫不经心地笑了笑，又开口：“不好意思，我只是给你打了个临时标记。可能要疼一会，习惯一下吧，反正以后每个月都会有一次的。”  
朴正洙不可置信地睁大了眼睛，突然觉得面前的变得格外陌生，明明刚刚还如情人一般在床笫抵死缠绵。  
他怎么可以，这么无情地说出这样的话？  
“反正你浪的时候都喂饱你了，疼一下也无所谓吧。”金希澈索性停下来，稍微有耐心地和眼前这个在他看来很没有自知之明的Omega说清楚，看在他的身体确实让他很满意的份上。  
“要是永久标记的话，万一你运气好，一次就怀上了呢？那怎么可以。”金希澈抬手把头发往后顺了顺，脸上是亲切的笑容。  
“况且，你配吗？让我永久标记？”  
“做什么梦呢～，嗯？”  
“别打什么不该有的心思，也别妄图用什么栓住我。希望我们正洙，是个聪明而且听话的孩子。”  
他对他的耐心也就够和他多说这么两句，进洗手间前又有点厌嫌地补了一句：“一会把自己搞干净，脏死了。”  
朴正洙感觉自己一瞬间像是听不懂话一样的，脑袋里重复着男人刚刚的话，突然掩面低声地笑了，指缝间渗出眼泪。  
不想再丢脸的哭出声，朴正洙死死地咬住嘴唇抱着自己。  
正洙呐，不能哭，都没人疼你，你哭有什么用呢？他只是，真的很难过。  
新婚夜啊，这就是他无比期待的新婚夜。  
临时标记？  
真是明晃晃的羞辱啊，金希澈。  
你把我当什么，你到底觉得我是什么？  
被标记的痛没有消下去，但朴正洙几乎感觉不到了。心都被扎了给对穿，哪里还感觉得到什么其他痛呢。  
玫瑰是浑身都是刺的啊，他怎么就忘了呢。  
那么天真又自信的赤着一颗真心拥上去，把一颗好好的心，伤得鲜血淋漓。


End file.
